


Under Bright Sunshine.

by pekeleke



Series: Seeking Home [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a gift that needs nurturing. It requires patience, warmth and the ability to create your own bright rays of sunshine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Bright Sunshine.

**Title:** _**Under Bright Sunshine.** _

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

 **Author** : pekeleke.

 **Rating** : G.

 **Word** **count** : 978.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2012 Prompt 9: Home for Christmas.

This is the ninth part in my _**Seeking Home**_ series.

 **Summary** : Love is a gift that needs nurturing. It requires patience, warmth and the ability to create your own bright rays of sunshine...

 

_**Under Bright Sunshine.** _

 

Severus sighed with relief as he heard the whistle of the Hogwarts' Express. The students were finally going home for Christmas and that granted him three whole weeks of relative peace. The last week of term had been absolute Hell. There wasn't a pupil in the castle who wasn't following The Prophet's string of articles regarding his relationship with Harry, and he couldn't enter a room without some idiotic teenager bursting out into loud giggles. There was constant whispering, too. Coupled with absolutely infuriating little knowing smirks thrown his way, whenever Harry so much as blinked in his direction.

 

He wasn't used to this kind of... notoriety. Wasn't coping well with the very public nature of their relationship and The Prophet's damaging campaign against him wasn't helping any. Minerva had been forced to ward the school against howlers addressed to him, and each day he woke up to the distant pop of abusive correspondence being ruthlessly incinerated by Hogwarts' protective magic.

 

He needed the respite that a virtually empty castle could grant him. Needed to relax and use this period of... grace... to grow closer to Harry. He needed to become more comfortable in the gryffindor's presence, gather his strength so the new year will find him ready to face all upcoming challenges.

 

A ridiculously rhythmic knock announced someone's arrival and it wasn't much of a challenge to imagine that it'd be Harry. Who else would knock on his door so cheerfully? 

“Enter!”

 

The door opened so fast that the hinges creaked and a messy shock of black hair peeked around the door-jamb.

“Reading already? Gosh... you don't waste any time, do you?”

 

He stiffened. Instinctively irritated by the implied criticism:

“Don't you have anything better to do than coming down here to poke fun at me?” 

 

Harry's gaze darkened with hurt:

“I like poking fun at you. You take yourself way too seriously, Severus. I was neither disparaging your habits nor laughing at you unkindly. I was aiming for a smile...”

 

Severus felt like banging his head against the backrest of his chair and his eyes lowered, focusing on the bright flames dancing in his fireplace with shamed contrition.

“I'm sorry. It's been a hard week.” 

 

The gryffindor entered the room, closing the door behind himself softly. 

“I know. I'm sorry, too. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me.”

 

He smiled wanly, trying to ignore the knot growing inside his throat as Harry approached.

“I'd have been very lonely indeed if it wasn't for you, Harry”

 

The moment hung, like a dewdrop from a leaf, as his whispered admission rent the air. This was the first time he spoke openly about this. The first time he clearly stated that he needed Harry, that his life wouldn't be better without him. That he was willing to endure the public's hostility if it meant keeping this man by his side for a while longer.

 

Harry's eyes grew wider, becoming even more beautiful as they brightened with a thin veil of unshed tears.

“I've waited so long to hear those words...”

 

“Harry...”

 

“Sshh... Don't ruin it, Severus. Please, just... lest stretch this beautiful instant a little while longer. Let's remain exactly as we are for one more heartbeat. I'll make sure you never regret this. Your trust is a treasure beyond price... This is my greatest dream come true.”

 

He blushed to the tips of his ears and his eyes lowered towards the floor, unable to withstand that adoring gaze a second longer.

“You are mushier than a Hufflepuff on Valentines' day, Potter. Why couldn't you respond with a simple thank you? It'd have saved us both the embarrassment of behaving like a bumbling pair of teenagers”

 

Harry laughed, lovingly rubbing the reddened shell of his left ear.

“I like to see you bumble.I like to make you blush. I love to see you laugh and look away from me like a shy teenager...” 

 

The gryffindor's bold hand traced the edge of his ear in a slow, tortuous arch, then descended slowly along his neck, tracing a burning path of wild fire cross his flushing skin.

“Harry...”

 

A callused hand pressed ever so gently against his Adams' apple, bringing his whispered protest to an abrupt halt. Then it traveled up further, until that masculine hand curled firmly around his chin, pulling his face upwards. The air between them pulsed with a thousand silent promises as their gazes tangled, clashed, became darker, heavier, lust-filled.

“I'd also like to see your lips swell and turn as ruby-red as your ears, Severus. I'd love to kiss you until your cheeks grow crimson and you pant my name against my mouth. I want to see myself reflected in your eyes as you surrender to my kiss, opening yourself to me like an unfurling flower, granting me the chance to get to know you further...”

 

Severus' heart started pounding like a galloping horse, his breath became visibly labored as he remained utterly still. Staring, wide eyed, at Harry's slowly approaching face. The gryffindor's lips brushed his with careful gentleness. He sighed against the aching warmth of that caressing mouth, allowing a probing tongue to enter him delicately and his long neck arched backwards, against the backrest of his chair. 

 

His mind blurred as he became trapped within a vortex of tender desire as the beauty of their first kiss enraptured his mind, his senses. Curled, like a wisp of smoke, around his heart. Someone gasped and he couldn't even tell if it had been himself or Harry. He only knew that the soft sound brought them apart. Silence grew as their eyes came together, reflecting the simple perfection of this instant. Their lips curved in twin, delighted, smiles as they blinked dazedly in the morning light, like two newborn chicks who've just witnessed their very first ray of sunshine...

 

TBC...

 


End file.
